1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to packet transmission technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packet transmission system, method and non-transitory computer readable storage medium of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing complexity of network environments, traditional network switches and routers need to have more and more functions, leading to low network transmission efficiency. In addition, with the limitations encountered due to the operating system of network hardware equipment, administrators are not allowed to freely manage the transmission paths of the network packets based on requirements. In response, Stanford University of the United States started to promote experimental technology referred to as “OpenFlow” in 2008 with the expectation that the open network management architecture would improve network efficiency and satisfy the demand for flexible applications so as to ultimately provide more accurate network management abilities to network service providers.
OpenFlow technology separates the functions of network path control and data packet transmission that are both performed by network switches or routers using conventional technology. The function of network path control is performed by an additional control server installed with OpenFlow control software. The control server controls the OpenFlow switch by managing the matching criteria and the corresponding actions included in a flow table. The OpenFlow switch performs the function of data packet transmission according to a rule in which when a packet matches a criteria in the flow table, a corresponding action is performed.
However, the storage amount of the memory unit in the OpenFlow switch is limited. When the user adds too many entries in the flow tables in order to increase the efficiency of the switch, the memory may not be able to store all the entries.
Accordingly, what is needed is a packet transmission system, method and non-transitory computer readable storage medium of the same to address the issues mentioned above.